Tinkering Tink
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: With Silvermist's help, work-focused Tinkerbell discovers something else she can tinker with, much to her surprise and delight. [PREQUEL TO MY TEACHING TINK SERIES]


FARIES, MASTURBATION, VOURISM

 **Chapter Summery** : With Silvermist's help, work-focused Tinkerbell discovers something else she can tinker with, much to her surprise and delight.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Tinker Bell or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

 **NOTE** : Having completed my Teaching Tink series, I wanted to continue with Tinkerbell stories and with my preference to have my stories relate to each other, this is 'planned' to be a one-shot prequel to the Teaching Tink series, detailing Tinkerbell discovering masturbation, as she mentioned to Periwinkle in The Benefits of Sisters. So expect lots of fairy self-loving.

* * *

With the sun bright in the sky, creating a comfortable warmth in Pixie Hollow, as Fairies flutter and flitter here and there, busy with the job their talent required of them, others enjoying time with their friends with their free time.

One particular blonde currently spends her free time alone; Far from lonely though, as a cheerful smile persists on her face and she fly's through the trees towards one of her favorite spots of Pixie Hollow.

One of the newer arrivals to the world, Tinkerbell, of the Tinker talents, loved her job, though she didn't start that way. Initially unimpressed with the work Tinker Fairies were responsible for, leading her to try and fail at other talents not meant for her and with the help of mischievous Fast-flying Fairy, nearly destroyed a carefully planned change in seasons, but using her Tinker ingenuity and the aid of other fairies, fixes the problem.

Ever since then, Tinkerbell became absorbed in her work, finding much delight in it, in particular, finding and using Lost Things, mysterious items from the Human World, to create new and unusual inventions, even if some were less than successful.

Now, the Tinker styles her hair in a bun and wears a strapless green leaf dress, rather short as well, simply standing would tease the barest hint of her matching green panties, not to mention the slightest motion forward exposing much of her backside. Tinkerbell clearly seemed unbothered by such exposure, even around Sparromen, causing her friends to think she either didn't care or was simply clueless of the message she was sending. A certain Fast-Flyer even got a laugh out of it as she gave the Tinker a fly-by slap on her expose butt. Needless to say, they would be shocked by the true reason...

Carrying a rather large empty bag over her shoulder, Tinkerbell's smile grows as she reaches her destination, leaving the foliage of the trees and in the bright sun and relaxing waves of the ocean, before flying down to the beach and starting on her purpose for coming, finding more Lost things!

Being only a little over a month old, Tinkerbell hadn't yet fully explored Pixie Hollow, but this particular beach is her current favorite, solely for finding Lost Things. She was as sure to find at least two or three lost things wash up here as she was sure she'd have to pee upon waking up in the morning. If the Tinker was really lucky, she'd find too many to carry and forced to pick and choose.

"Ohh, another coil tube thingy!" comments Tinkerbell as she spots a metal spring and removing it from the sand, shaking it off a bit before placing it in her bag. "I need another one of these to fix that paint sprayer."

Choosing to walk along the beach, learning from pass visits that Lost Things could be just under the sand and stepping on them could reveal their location, Tinkerbell spent the next minute walking, looking with her eyes and feet.

Seeing nothing in the immediate area, Tinkerbell figures, disappointingly, that this visit wasn't going to be as plentiful, until something catches her right foot, bringing a gasp from the Tinker as her face meets the wet sand.

Sitting up, wiping her face and dress clean, Tinkerbell looks back to see what bought her down and seeing something glistening in the sun. Turning and pulling the mystery item free brings a smile to the Tinker's face.

"Another shiny basket." comments Tinkerbell as she digs out the sand out of a thimble. "It doesn't have any stretch like the ones we make, but they're super durable." she adds, before placing it in her bag.

Standing, the Tinker is nearly brought down again as something bright nearly blinds her. Quickly shielding her eyes, Tinkerbell soon spots the blinding light coming from the tall grass.

"Ohh, if it's something that bright, it has to be good!" declares Tinkerbell, before fluttering towards the bright object.

Walking into the grass, the brightness fades some, only because of the blades of grass obscuring the view; however, once Tinkerbell was sure moving aside a group of grass would reveal the item, Tinkerbell quickly realizes that without the grass, she would simply blind herself, so she moves right a few steps and sees through the grass that the brightness almost completely fades, revealing that the shine was dependent on the angle.

Confident that she would have her vision, Tinkerbell pushes aside the grass to see the item and is quite confused.

"What is that?" questions Tinkerbell as she sees a thin reflective material caught in the grass, it was a bit wrinkled, but even then, Tinkerbell could guess that it is about her height and a little wider than her wingspan. "It's like a really, really shiny blanket..." adds Tinkerbell, walking closer to the Lost Thing, getting closer to it, the Tinker could make out a very blurry reflection of herself. Slowly reaching out her right hand to it and taking the edge of it.

"Hmm, it's too thin to be a blanket." she comments.

Giving a small tug dislodges the Lost Thing as it crumples a bit to the ground.

"What sort of Lost Thing are you?" questions Tinkerbell as she kneels down to pick it up with both hands, soon gasping as she accidentally creates a small tear. "Whatever it is, it's really delicate."

However...

" _Ah!_ "

An unexpected sound interrupts the Tinkers examination of the shiny thing. It was quick and low, a gasp maybe, perhaps she wasn't alone. Figuring it was another Fairy somewhere around, Tinkerbell ignores the sound and returned to studying the shiny Lost Thing.

"Well I can bring this back home and see what I can do with it."

Standing and carefully lifting the shiny thing, to prevent any more rips, the Tinker suddenly hears...

" _Mmmh-nngh!_ "

"There it is again." comments Tinkerbell as she reflexively turns to her right, towards the direction of the sound. "Was that, moaning?"

Her curiosity now peaked, Tinkerbell turns back to the shiny thing and let out a gasp of her own as her turn exposed the shiny thing to the sun and quite effectively blinding her. "My eyes!" she gasps as she falls to the ground and covers her eyes, attempting to rib the pain away.

Thankfully, the pain is short-lived and Tinkerbell slowly opens her eyes, finding her vision blurry but gradually returning. Through her blurry vision, Tinkerbell could see the shiny thing.

"I have to get that out of the sun." she comments, before ignoring the delicate nature of the thing and stuffing it in her bag, before returning to her feet, rubbing her eyes, her vision having mostly returned, squinting provided adequate sight, before hearing a light giggle from the direction the other sound came from.

"Ok, time to see what's happening over there..."

As she walks through the grass, the Tinker's eyes fully recover in time as she pushes aside some grass, but doesn't step out as an even odder sight than the Shiny Lost Thing is presented in front of her.

Her friend Silvermist, a Water-talent fairy, with long black hair and a blue dress, lies on her back, eyes close and face red as she moans. The single strap of her dress lowered, exposing her chest while the Fairy's left hand palms her left breast, while her right hand reaching under her dress, stroking her bare lower lips as she squirms her hips a little.

Tinkerbell is quite puzzled at what she is seeing and simply stood there, trying to make sense of what she had stumbled upon. Her friend was on the ground, grabbing her chest and rubbing the spot between her legs. Judging by the big smile on Silvermist's face, the Water-talent is quite happy, that much is obvious.

"Sil?"

"AH!"

Silvermist gasps out loudly in shock as she opens her eyes to see Tinkerbell, whom is surprised by her friends shock as Silvermist scrambles to her feet and attempt to fly away, but seems too weak as she falls the short distance back to the ground, on her knees, quickly settling for covering her chest with her left hand and making sure her dress is covering her crotch as her face becomes as red as a cherry.

"T-T-Tinkerbell!? H-How long were you there!?"

"I just got here." answers Tinkerbell with a smile as she steps out of the grass, though seeing Silvermist move back some. "Why do you look so shocked? I'm not a hawk."

"H-How do you expect me to react!?" declares Silvermist. "You just caught me..." the embarrassed fairy doesn't finish her statement and she looks away.

Tinkerbell is quite confused, her friend looked very embarrassed and ashamed and she didn't know why.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks Tinkerbell, concerned as she knelt down in front of her friend. "What was that you were doing?"

"W-What?" questions Silvermist, as she turns her gaze back to Tinkerbell with confusion clear on her blushing face, whom is puzzled by Sil's rather rapid calming.

"Huh?"

"...You, do know what I was doing, don't you?" asks Silvermist, all traces of embarrassment seemingly gone from the perplexing situation that presented itself.

"No, that's why I asked." replies Tinkerbell, seeing a wide-eyed look of shock come to Silvermist's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You, really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" asks Tinkerbell.

Silvermist could see the lack of shame and embarrassment on Tinkerbell's innocent face and the Water-talent couldn't help but smile, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Now it makes sense." comments Silvermist, before lifting her gaze and looking at the dress the puzzled Tinker wears, easily seeing her panties from her position in front of her.

"What does?" asks Tinkerbell, starting to get a bit annoyed that her friend wasn't giving her an answer.

"Heh, ok, ok." replies Silvermist, seeing the annoyed expression coming to Tinkerbell's face. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you, but ok. What I was doing, is called masturbating."

"Masturbating?" questions Tinkerbell. "Well I masturbate every day, after I use the bathroom and bath myself."

"Heh, no, what you're doing isn't masturbating." replies Silvermist with a smile as she lowers her left hand, revealing her chest.

"I'm touching myself like you were doing."

"It's not the same, trust me."

"Tell me then."

"Masturbating is making yourself feel really, really good."

"Peeing and bathing feel really, really good."

"You don't understand." replies Silvermist, fighting back a giggle. "Masturbation is something really special, like a gift that you can give yourself at anytime. You can spend a few minutes, or even an hour or more, alone, just giving yourself a wonderful gift over and over. It's one of the most amusing things you can experience." she explains with a big, blushing smile.

"Sounds like a lot of work with nothing to show for it."

"U-Uh..." comments Silvermist, not at all expecting such a reply.

"I'd rather spend my time finding Lost Things and spending time with my friends."

"Well, sure, you may not be able to make anything, but you have the experience and pleasure. You really should try it out, you may even like it more than finding Lost Things."

"Ha, I highly doubt that." replies Tinkerbell with a smirk. "If this masturbating feels so good though, why did you react like that when I saw you."

"Well it's something done in private or between couples."

"If something feels good, you should spread it around."

"Heh, THAT wouldn't be masturbation."

"Ugh, fine..." replies Tinkerbell, getting to her feet, "This isn't masturbating, that is; whatever, you can go back to it and I'll go find more Lost Things." she adds, before heading back towards where she entered.

"Hey wait, don't tell anyone what I was doing here!"

"Fine." answers Tinkerbell, passing through the grass.

"And try it out yourself."

"If I remember, I'll give it a shot."

Alone again, a smile returns to Silvermist's face.

"She's so focused on her talent, she's not even aware of the pleasure she can give herself. That explains why she dresses the way she does... hehe, and people call ME clueless."

Tinkerbell, returning to her search, thought little of what she had just learned, deeming it just a waste of time when there are better things she could do with her alone time that could produce more worthwhile and tangible things.

However, the Tinker did feel an odd twinge between her legs, but mistaking it for a need to pee.

 **\- A couple days later -**

Currently at home, dressed in her usual green dress and carrying bag over her shoulder, Tinkerbell decided to take a trip to the beach in search of more Lost Things, hoping to find more of the shiny mystery item in particular, having come up with the idea that she could make clothes out of it.

However, opening her door, the Tinker is a little surprised to see Silvermist on the other side, with her right hand lifted in preparation to knock.

"Oh, hey Sil. What's up?" greets Tinkerbell with a smile.

"Nothing much." replies Silvermist, quickly spotting the Tinker's bag. "You going to look for Lost Things again?"

"Yeah, oh! I gotta show you what I found a couple days ago when I found you." replies Tinkerbell happily and heading back into her home, while Silvermist's face reddens from the memory, though following Tinkerbell into her home.

"Y-Yeah, about that..." starts Silvermist.

"Here it is!" declares Tinkerbell as she carefully lifts the wrinkled material from behind her bed and presents it to her friend, whom gasps at the sight of it.

"Wow..." gasps Silvermist, walking closer. "So shiny." she adds, before reaching her right hand towards it, though Tinkerbell pulls back.

"Careful! It's really delicate, I tore it without even trying when I first found it."

"What is it?" asks Silvermist, lowering her hand.

"I dunno, I thought it was a shiny blanket, but it's way too thin to be a blanket. I recently came up with the idea that I could probably make a dress out of it, but I need to find more of it."

"A dress huh, but wouldn't it be way too bright?"

"Hmm..." hums Tinkerbell, remembering being blinded by the shiny thing. "You're probably right, when the sun hit it, it blinded me pretty good."

"Well, at least a hawk won't be able to see you."

"Yeah, and everyone else. Hmm, there must be something I could use this for."

"Well, how about accessories, like a ribbon, or maybe you could sow strips of it to the edges of your dress?" suggests Silvermist.

"Hey, you're right! Instead of a solid blinding peace, I can use it for smaller things!" replies Tinkerbell, before carefully placing the shiny material on her bed. "I still wanna find more though." she adds, before walking pass Silvermist and opening her door.

"H-Hey, wait." replies Silvermist, as color returns to her cheeks.

"Hmm? Oh, you came here for something, right?" asks Tinkerbell, turning to face her friend.

"Well, I just came to hear what you thought about, yanno..." replies Silvermist, smiling with embarrassment as she began to stroke her hair.

"Thought about what?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Yanno, what you caught me doing a couple days ago." clarifies Silvermist as her face reddens more.

"Hmm, what I caught you doing..." comments Tinkerbell, thinking briefly, before gasping. "Oh! The masturbating thing. Sorry, I forgot all about that, I've just been so busy with other things."

"I see..." comments Silvermist, her gaze lowering to the floor in thought.

Tinkerbell however, mistakes Silvermist's lowered gaze for sadness.

"Hey, I'm sorry I forgot. I didn't know it was that important to you, I'll do it now and tell you what I think."

Silvermist though gasps and lifts her gaze as Tinkerbell lowers the beg to the floor and Silvermist stops her, extending her hands out to her.

"Whoa! Stop, you don't have to do it in front of me!"

"Really, but you looked so sad, if it feels good like you say, then I don't mind doing it in front of you."

"I-I wasn't sad I was just thinking!" replies Silvermist embarrassingly, before walking pass the Tinker and hovering outside her door. "Go do what you were going to before I came."

"You sure?" asks Tinkerbell, picking up her bag.

"Yeah, don't let me stop you doing something more worthwhile."

"Ok then, I promise I'll do the masturbating and tell you all about it."

Silvermist could only chuckle lowly as she waved good-bye to her friend, before sighing heavily as the Tinker leaves her sight. "I'm sure Tink will discover it on her own, like everyone else. I don't need to push it on her, I should apologize." comments Silvermist, before following behind the Tinker...

* * *

Reaching the familiar beach, Tinkerbell flutters over the grass, hoping to catch another shine.

However, just a minute in her search, Tinkerbell spots something else familiar, the location she found Silvermist, there was a very small grass-less patch. The Tinker lowers herself down to the spot, thinking back to the scene she stumbled upon.

"This is where Sil was masturbating, but why here, away from others? If it feels good, why do it alone?" comments Tinkerbell to herself, before closing her eyes in thought.

* * *

Unaware to the Tinker though, Silvermist fly's over a tall rock and immediately muffles a gasps as she sees Tinkerbell directly below her in her previous masturbation spot. About seven fairy heights above her, the Water-talent quickly flutters over the rock and peeks over the edge. "What's Tink standing THERE for!?" she whispers to herself.

* * *

Tinkerbell, taking a moment to think with her eyes close, soon realizes something, with the gentle breeze and sound of the lapping waves, she felt a sense of calm.

"Well, it is kinda relaxing here. Sil's a water-talent, so I'm sure the sound of the water helps her relax."

Opening her eyes, and taking a brief look around, a smile comes to the Tinkers face, lowering her bag.

"Well this is a good a place as any, I may as well try out the masturbating Sil was telling me about."

* * *

Silvermist's eyes widen with shock, she could hear everything her friend said and couldn't believe what she had just heard, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"I should go..." she comments to herself, however, the only thing to move were her wings fluttering a bit. "It's not right for me to watch this."

* * *

Lifting her hands up and placing her hands over her breasts, though still covered by her dress, Tinkerbell didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, even after a couple pats.

"Hmm, doesn't feel any different... but Sil's chest was uncovered."

Figuring she needed to mimic Silvermist's actions, Tinkerbell pulls the top of her dress down to expose her breasts, revealing the modest mounds, peaked by her pink nipples.

Repeating the palming of her breasts, Tinkerbell could notice a difference, it wasn't much, the same normal sensation she would receive when bathing and washing her chest. The feeling wasn't amazing as Silvermist claimed.

Unimpressed, Tinkerbell lowers her hands, deciding to try the area between her legs. Hiking her already short dress up to fully revealing her green leaf panties, the Tinker looks down at her covered crotch for a moment, the Tinker didn't give the area much thought, it was where pee came from, aside from the pleasurable relief that gave, nothing else drew her attention to the area.

' _Silvermist was rubbing this spot._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _Maybe I'm missing something..._ '

Using her right index finger, gives herself small poke, mildly surprising herself as her body flinches lightly, followed by a faint tingling from the area.

"That's different..." comments Tinkerbell, before giving her covered mounds another poke, repeating the small flinch and a return of the faint tingle sensation. "Well that does feel nice, but I wouldn't stay home because of it."

* * *

"Don't stop!" whispers Silvermist, quietly cheering the Tinker on. "You need to get yourself warmed up."

* * *

However, Tinkerbell began to feel an odd sensation, from her chest and between her legs, it felt like a tightness, her panties seemed the slightest bit snug around her crotch when they weren't a moment ago. Looking to her chest, Tinkerbell is confused, her breasts seemed different, she couldn't make out what changed, they were a bit flushed with color, were they bigger, no, but Tinkerbell thought they were heavier, if only slightly.

The Tinker soon gives a surprised inhale as she felt something rush through her, she felt giddy, excited, as if she were given a burst of energy but not knowing what to do with it, soon followed with a wave of heat rush over her. The tinker wraps her arms around herself in confusion, her arms under her breasts.

"W-What's happening to me? Why does my body feel so tingly and hot?"

* * *

Silvermist, realizing that Tinkerbell was experiencing arousal for the first time, ducks behind the rock a little more, feeling embarrassed herself that she was still watching, feeling a familiar tingle between her legs.

* * *

Soon, the Tinker feels yet another sensation, an intense tingly around her nipples, as if something pointy was repeating poking all around them.

"M-My nipples..." pants Tinkerbell, lowering herself to her knees as she lowers her gaze to her nipples, seeing that they were noticeably erect. "They look, bigger, but how..."

Lifting her hands up, Tinkerbell gives each a light touch, before her mind goes blank with a silent gasp leaving her as she is knocked back to the ground as she felt something flood her senses. In the brief moment she is aware of nothing but the sensation. Conscious thought soon returns to her with a loud gasp as she immediately lifts herself up.

"W-What!?" gasps Tinkerbell, breathing rapidly from the shocking experience.  
"W-What was that!?" she adds, before nervously looking down at her breasts, the nipples tingling even more now, it was almost painful. "I-I couldn't think, it was like a Storm fairy hit me with lightning. All I did was just touch my nipples."

Lowering herself back on the ground, Tinkerbell lifts her trembling hands towards her nipples, almost afraid now. The initial jolt wasn't unpleasant, far, FAR from it, the Tinker wanted to experience it again and she guessed this excitement and giddiness she felt meant her body wanted her to continue as well.

Readying herself as best she could, Tinkerbell lowers her index fingers to the tips of her tingling nipples; Her mind goes blank again, as her chest jerks upwards, into her hands, now palming her breasts, the additional contact forcing her voice in a loud, blissful scream as electric currents repeatedly jolts her body.

* * *

Watching Tinkerbell react to the touch of her aroused, sensitive nipples, brings a big smile to Silvermist's face.

"There ya go..." she comments, before rising her hips some and lowering her right hand under, beginning to tease herself through her dress.

* * *

Tinkerbell wasn't aware when her hands leaves her chest, but when she came to her senses again, her hands were now at her sides and her body shuttering with a strong tingling as she breathes rapidly.

"T-This, is what Sil, was doing, feeling?" pants Tinkerbell, looking up at the sky, the bright sun, shining down at her, she felt light-headed, like she was floating.

However, while her nipples seemed to buzz with sensation, yet another reaches her brain, this one came from below. The spot between her legs, felt warm, very warm, had she wet herself from what she had experienced? Tinkerbell didn't care, if wet panties were the price for what she felt, she'd gladly pay it.

Wet panties wasn't all she felt though, her crotch felt sticky. Pee wasn't sticky, if she hadn't wet herself, what made her panties wet, what made them uncomfortable to wear, was it the cause for that itch she felt, an insistent, begging itch.

The Tinker caught herself moving right her hand towards her crotch, seemingly beyond her control. The itch seemed to be calling for her touch, begging for it, Tinkerbell could feel added warmth against her panties.

Her hand begins to resume its journey, but Tinkerbell resists, if simply touching her breast gave such mind-numbing sensation, The Tinker was genuinely fearful of what would happen if her hand completed its journey. Was it even possible to experience an even greater sensation? The Tinker wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Despite her fear, her hand persists, slowly advancing closer and closer to its target. The Tinker found herself losing to her own body, her heart raced as her mysterious fate came closer and closer to reality.

' _I understand now._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _Why Sil reacted the way she did when I found her, I feel so vulnerable, so exposed, so..._ '

Her thought ended immediately as her hand reaches its target, palming the soft, hot wetness between her thighs. The Tinker's mind going blank again as her body arches up, trembling violently in the throws of this unknown force seizing her body.

However, the Tinker's mind manages to make it's way back to her in the middle of the assault, bringing a screeching wail from her as she felt as though every muscle in her body tighten up, as if her whole body was attacking itself. The Tinker didn't know why, but she wanted it, her body was being attacked, assaulted, but she didn't want it to stop, it felt indescribably good.

Then, it was as if a hundred Fast-flying faeries tackled her, forcing her back to the ground as the Tinker leans to her right, groaning and moaning as she felt like her core was being twisted into a knot, before snapping free and another mind-numbing jolt assaults her as she rolls onto her stomach. Another jolt brings her back to her right side and to her back as she squirms.

Through her teary gaze, Tinkerbell thought she sees a fairy fly over and lower themselves towards her, but she fails to recognize them before her consciousness leaves her.

* * *

Silvermist, having grown concerned with the screams she heard from her friend, flies down to check on her. Now standing to her friends left, Silvermist is impressed by the sight, Tinkerbell had clearly passed out, but her body was still responding to its climax, shuttering and squirming.

"I've never seen someone react so strongly to their first orgasm." comments Silvermist, pressing her right hand against her crotch through her dress. "Though, this is the first I've seen someone have their first orgasm."

 **\- About twenty minutes later -**

Coming around, the first thing Tinkerbell felt was tired, completely drained of energy.

"Ugh, what happened?" groans Tinkerbell, before realizing something was covering her and opens her eyes to see a maple leaf covering her.

Sitting up with a groan, Tinkerbell sees her exposed breasts, along with feeling a cool stickiness between her legs and after a brief moment, it all comes back to the Tinker with a gasp as she grabs the fallen leaf and covers her chest as she quickly looks around, her face a bright shade of red.

"I-I have to get home..." desperately comments Tinkerbell as she struggles to get to her feet, her legs very wobbly.

Pulling the front of her dress over her breasts, Tinkerbell became acutely aware of the poor coverage of her dresses lower half and picks up her bag to cover her front while moving a hand behind her.

However, attempting to fly was less than successful as the Tinker manages to get just above the grass, before wobbling briefly and crashing back down to the ground.

"I'm so tired."

" _Tink?_ "

Hearing Silvermist's voice, Tinkerbell gasps and curls up into a ball, attempting to make herself as small as she could as she covers her face with her bag. Before hearing the grass around her move aside and feeling her friends presence behind her, along with Silvermist commenting...

" _There you are_."

"Don't look at me!" declares Tinkerbell. "I'm sorry I caught you, I understand now, so just leave me alone!"

The Water-talent gives a caring smile, having seen Tinkerbell's failed flight, easily guessing she was still under the effects of her first climax.

"Can I help you get home?"

"... ... Y-yea..." answers Tinkerbell lowly, knowing she lacked the energy to get home on her own and not wanting to remain outside any longer than she needed to.

Silvermist kneels down behind Tinkerbell and strokes her head.

"Everything's going to be fine, let's get you home so you can rest."

Silvermist then lifts the Tinker up and drapes her right arm over her shoulder, and with the Water-talent's aid, Tinkerbell returns to the sky, her left hand covering her crotch while her blush persists.

"W-Were you the one that covered me?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, I came to apologize if I came off pushing you into, y-yanno." replies Silvermist, blushing a bit as well. "I saw you sleeping and exposed, so..."

"Thanks..." after a few moments of flying, Tinkerbell embarrassingly adds... "D-Did you... see me, during it?"

Silvermist's face reddens a bit more as she averts her gaze from her friend with a little smile.

"No, I didn't." The Tinker was already very embarrassed, Silvermist didn't want to add to that by telling her she watched her from the beginning. "I heard a scream, but when I found you, you were sleeping."

The rest of the trip is silent between the two. To the Tinkers relief, they didn't attract any attention from her friends or Fairy Mary.

Walking into her home and with Silvermist's continued help, Tinkerbell walks to her bed and lays down on her stomach, she still felt drained, but felt relieved in the comfort of her bed, as if simply being in her bed was slowly restoring her energy.

"Sil..." comments Tinkerbell tiredly.

"Yeah?" replies Silvermist as she kneels at the Tinker's bed.

"Is it always like this?"

"Heh, no. I had a similar experience when I did it for the first time." answers Silvermist with a smile. "What you felt was so intense because it was new and unfamiliar. You'll be able to handle it better the more you do it and it'll feel even better."

"Even better?" questions Tinkerbell, feeling her eyes getting heavy. "How is that possible?"

"It just is." replies Silvermist with a smile as she sees her friend about to drift off again, briefly placing her hand to the Tinker's shoulder.

Moments later, seeing a steady, calm breathing from the Tinker, Silvermist stands and slowly leaves, carefully closing the door behind her.

 **\- About an hour later -**

Waking up, Tinkerbell felt refreshed and rested, sitting up with a smile and brief yawn.

However, she felt an uncomfortable stickiness between her legs and her heart raced as she remembered the event at the beach and Silvermist helping her home. The Tinker is no longer panicked though, now in the privacy of her home, there was no need to be.

Removing herself from her bed, quickly shuttering with a small jolt of sensation emanating from her crotch as her slick panties slide against her, the Tinker hikes up her short dress and pulls down her soiled panties and is puzzled as she sees what looks to be a spiders web of a sticky substance covering her lower lips and crotch of her panties, along with feeling a cool breeze over her now exposed, wet flesh.

"Jingles..." gasps Tinkerbell. "That's, definitely not pee."

Pulling the panties free of her legs and lifting them to her face, she gives it a sniff, quickly bringing a frown to her face.

"Oh, whatever it is, it doesn't smell good. But, I haven't taken my panties off since, then, so, maybe its gone bad?"

Dropping the undergarment to the floor with a small, but audible splat, Tinkerbell sits on her bed and spreads her legs as she looks down at herself. She places her hands to her inner thighs, feeling them wet with what ever the fluid is along with her lower lips, like her panties, covered with it.

Short of washing the area, the Tinker had never taken a moment to simply examine herself, but after her beach experience, she found herself unable to ignore this area, it was the source of such great sensation, pleasure.

Tinkerbell soon lifts her right hand and extends her index finger towards her lower lips, swallowing once as she feels her heart pounding. Holding her breath and closing her eyes, the Tinker gives herself a poke.

…

"Huh?"

There was nothing, her body lightly flinches in response to the poke, but that was all, no mind-numbing pleasure, no jolt rocking her body.

Another, watching as her finger pokes her right lip, a repeated flinch is all; a third poke to her left lip and Tinkerbell is further confused as her body didn't even flinch.

"What's going on? Last time I passed out, why's nothing happening?"

After a few moments though, the Tinker thought she figured it out.

"Wait, I started with my chest before."

Pulling her dress down to expose her breasts, Tinkerbell noticed she didn't feel the tingling, but still uses both index fingers to poke her nipples. This bring more of a response from her body, a flinch and a mild tingling around her nipples.

"It doesn't quite feel the same though. Did I just imagine what it felt like?"

Tinkerbell repeats the touch of her nipples, again flinching from the contact and feeling the pleasant, small jolt rush through her with a smile.

"It's not the same, but it does feel good."

After a third touch and flinch, the Tinker replaces the touch with a flick, forcing a delighted gasp from her as she felt a stronger jolt rush though her.

"O-Oohhh, hehe, that was better."

The Tinker began repeatedly flicking her nipples for the next few moments, giggling with delight at the pleasant sensations she felt running through her, causing her to squirm a bit.

"I like that." comments Tinkerbell as she pulls her fingers away, before a small moan leaves her as she felt a shiver up her back and a familiar tingling around her nipples, along with that itch returning between her legs, but it wasn't quite as intense as she remembered.

"That feeling again... I think I get it, I must have to get my body prepared..."

The overall feeling wasn't as intense, but the Tinker recognized it as the same and felt her heart beating hard as she slowly returns her fingers towards her tingling nipples. With a calming breath, the Tinker gives each nub a flick and nearly hops right out of bed as a strong jolt hit her with a gasp and her wings extending straight up.

It wasn't as intense or crippling as on the beach and the Tinker could still think, but it was much more intense than a few moments ago, causing her to shutter with pleasure, before another gasp leaves her as she gives her stiffening nubs another flick, then another, and another, until her gasps were replaced with a moans.

"I-It feels, so good."

A few more moments into the stimulus, the Tinker began to feel the itch between her legs calling to her. Pulling her right hand away and lowering it between her legs, the Tinker pauses; it was the touch to that spot that knocked her out.

Her hand didn't seem to be moving on its own, she was still in control, Tinkerbell wanted to continue, but didn't know if she should.

Her gaze falling to her bed cover, a quick idea comes to her and reaching her left hand down and picking it up and stuffing some of it in her mouth, muffling any screams.

With her voice taken care of, Tinkerbell prepared herself as best she could, feeling that itch becoming more insistent, before lowering her right and placing her hand over the warm, wet mounds between her legs.

A quick groan leaves Tinkerbell, feeling a pleasurable jolt emanate from between her legs, but... she was still conscious, the sensation and pleasure of the contact is surprisingly low.

Tinkerbell is even more confused, her nipples gave greater pleasure, what was she doing wrong?

Then it came to her, thinking back to catching Silvermist, the Water-talent was rubbing that spot, the Tinker mentally kicking herself; Of course, flicking her nipples gave more pleasure than simply touching them.

The Tinker began to move her hand against the mounds, starting vertically. The difference is immediate as the Tinker bites into the cover with a muffled moan as her legs reflexively close around her hand as she felt a powerful jolt and wave of sensation and pleasure echo from between her legs and through-out her body. Her mind remains with her though, a simple rubbing, it provided much more pleasure than her nipples.

Tinkerbell couldn't believe it.

' _Why!?_ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _Why am I just now discovering this!? It's never felt like this when I wash myself, or clean myself after I pee._ '

The Tinker's hand continues, her body shuttering and moaning as she felt her hand sticky and wet, hearing a small squelch with each motion of her hand. Her entire body buzzing with delight, her nipples again tingling for her touch, her left hand returns to her nipples before she could even think to do it, adding a muffled gasp to her moans as she falls back on her bed, squirming in the new, wonderful pleasure she'd discovered.

The Tinker could feel her control slipping from her, her hands seeming to move on their own, doing things she hadn't thought of, like pinching her nipple, adding another jolt of pleasure to her body. The middle finger of her right hand began to dip between her lower lips, rubbing their sides. It was shortly into the additional tease of her middle finger that the Tinker feels her finger hit something at the top of her cleft, it sent the strongest jolt to her body yet, causing it to jerk up as her mind briefly goes blank.

' _What was that!?_ ' thinks Tinkerbell once thought returns.

Another gasp leaves her as she felt her finger hit that spot again, causing her body to jerk so violently that the Tinker rolls right out of bed. Tinkerbell didn't even notice the small drop as she rolls onto her back and moaning loudly into the cover in her mouth as her right hand seemed to focus on the source of the mind-numbing pleasure, rubbing it quickly.

' _I can't take it! It's too much!_ ' thinks the Tinker desperately as she began to feel a familiar sensation, the tightness, it was returning, she was going to pass out again.

She didn't want it, what if someone came to check on her? Tinkerbell was sure she was creating a lot of noise, SOMEONE could hear her, she was sure of it. However, while she manages to pull her left hand from her nipple, her right hand continued, seemingly controlled by some other force, taking her on this ride she wanted to stop.

Tears of pleasure and embarrassment flow from the tinker as she felt her body tighten up with a hard groaning from her, before... nothing, her body seemed to go numb, her right hand even stopping, though trembling.

' _Huh?_ '

However, the numbness lasts only the briefest of moments before the knot inside her snaps free with a violent flinch of her body and screaming into the cover as her body is flooded with pleasure, causing her body to shutter and convulse. The Tinker remained aware, to her utter shock, but couldn't think straight, she had no control of her body, she could only feel the indescribable pleasure running through it.

To the Tinker's further shock though, the tightness returns, soon snapping free again, repeating her moans as her body jerks violently, now laying on her left side.

A third and forth tightening and release follows, each less intense than the one before it until the Tinker lay breathless and exhausted on the floor.

As violent as the experience was, a very big smile persisted on the Tinker's face as her body shutters with the fading sensations.

"W-Why... am I... discovering this, now?" questions Tinkerbell.

After a few moments rest, still feeling the fading effects of the pleasure, Tinkerbell realizes something...

"I'm, still awake." she comments, before, with a groan, sits up, her body trembling. "I guess Sil was right, the more I do it, the better I'll be able to handle it."

Her right hand still wedged between her closed thighs, the Tinker pulls away her bed cover from her lap, having been wrapped around her in her trip off the bed. The Tinker slowly spreads her legs, followed by a shutter as she pulls her right hand from her hot lower lips, seeing her hand covered with the same mystery fluid. Now 'fresh', it slowly travels down her hand and drips from her fingers, it oddly reminded her of honey, a creamy white honey.

"I think it's safe to assume this stuff comes out of me when I'm masturbating." comments Tinkerbell. "Now that I think about it, my hand slid across my labia so smoothly because of this stuff."

The Tinker soon lifts her right hand up to her face and takes a sniff, unlike before, she didn't find the smell unpleasant, it wasn't necessarily a good smell either though. However, before she even realized it, her index finger was in her mouth, which she immediately pulls free.

"W-What the!? Why would I stick my dirty fingers in my mouth!?"

However, expecting an unpleasant taste, the Tinker was surprised, by the lack of taste. Ignoring it though, Tinkerbell uses her bed cover and wipes her right-hand clean, before returning her gaze back down to her lower lips, seeing a small pool of the creamy white fluid directly below.

"If I'd known sooner..." comments the Tinker, before returning her right hand down, though using the pads of her fingers to caress the mounds, prompting a small gasp and flinch from her and her wings as she feels a strong but tolerable jolt of pleasure which seemed to linger for a few moments, seeing the small puddle below her expand slightly.

Upon seeing that, the Tinker soon realizes she could feel the fluid flowing and dripping out of her. Aware of the sensation, a small giggle leaves Tinkerbell, it felt nice, there'd be a bit of a clean-up, but she didn't mind.

The Tinker soon decided on a goal, she wanted to locate the source of that massive jolt of pleasure. Joining her left with her right hand, Tinkerbell gently spread her still sensitive labia. With the spreading, the Tinker sees a hidden part of her body she had seen before, but paid little attention to; A short raised area of flesh with something poking out a bit.

Using her left hand's index and middle finger to keep herself spread, Tinkerbell uses the index finger of her right hand to briefly stroke the raised length of flesh, prompting a surprising gasp and flinch from her as jolt of pleasure rushes through her.

"O-Oh! Wow, seems like where ever I touch feels good."

The Tinker urges a couple more gasps and flinches from her body as she gave the area a few more strokes, before feeling that familiar rush of excitement run through her and a small itch from the spot between her leg, prompting her to pull her hands from herself.

"O-Ok, I have to slow down, I don't want to lose control again."

Placing her hands on the floor at her sides, the Tinker takes a few breathes, hoping the excitement fades. Only after a few moments wait, Tinkerbell could feel her excitement fade, but something else gains her attention, a mild tightness around the upper cleft of her labia.

Looking down, Tinkerbell notices a slight change, the sensitive raised area of flesh was peeking out a bit from between her labia.

"Did it get a tiny bit bigger?" questions Tinkerbell, lowering her left hand and spreading herself again, seeing and feeling the exposed area throb.

The Tinker simply watches the area for a few moments and to her surprise, is rewarded as she confirms that the area had grown a bit as it shrinks, along with the prostitution at the end receding back.

"Wow..." response Tinkerbell simply, before returning her right hand towards the area and giving it a few strokes again, returning her flinches, but no gasps as she came to expect the pleasure. However, one discovery lead to another as the Tinker applies a little pressure with her stroke and finds she could pull back the flesh to expose another part, a tiny pink nub.

With a curious tilt of the head and without a second though, Tinkerbell uses her middle finger to tap the exposed numb and nearly flies right out of her skin at the massive jolt of pleasure shooting through her, gasping out at the unexpected sensation, nearly on par with the mind-numbing pleasures she felt on the beach and she wasn't even 'warmed-up'.

"J-Jingles! What the..." pants Tinkerbell. "That spot is so tiny, it doesn't make sense how good just touching it feels."

However, the Tinker once again feels the excitement rush through her, stronger than before, feeling the whole area between her legs, tingling, wanting more of her touch, seeing and feeling that tiny exposed spot throb and swell.

"Oh no, I gotta calm down. I need to finish looking around."

However, the urge from her body quickly began to alter her thinking...

"Well, maybe I could still examine myself while I'm masturbating."

With that, all thoughts of resisting the urge fades from her mind as the Tinker gave the slightly swelled nub another tap, forcing another gasp and flinch from her as she welcomes the massive jolt of pleasure rushing through-out her body.

Following another tap and gasp of delight, the Tinker returns to her back, squirming a bit before sending another jolt through her body.

 **\- Later that evening -**

Having not seen her friend since helping her home, Silvermist lands at Tinkerbell's doorstep, just a bit concerned if she was doing ok. She had an idea of what the Tinker could be busy with, but better safe than sorry.

Following a couple knocks, a smile comes to the Water-talent's face as she hears the Tinker's voice.

" _Who is it?_ "

She sounded fine at least.

"It's me, Silvermist. I just came to check on you, haven't seen you the rest of the day."

" _Oh, just a sec._ "

A few moments later, the door opens, revealing Tinkerbell fulled dressed in her usual short dress, though lacking her shoes, but a big smile was on her face.

"Sorry about not being around." replies Tinkerbell with a bit of color coming to her cheeks. "Something else had my attention and I kinda lost track of time."

It was easy to see the Tinker looked a bit tired and Silvermist giggles a little as she recognizes a familiar smell.

"I see, wasn't interrupting, was I?"

"No, I was just... cleaning up." answers Tinkerbell with a brief pause of thought.

"Heh, well, it's getting late, I just came to see if you're doing ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

Silvermist turns to leave, but is a little surprised when Tinkerbell takes her right hand, stopping her, before hugging her."

"I'm better than ok, and thanks."

Returning the embrace with a smile, Silvermist replies...

"You're welcome... By the way..." before pulling back with a grin. "I'd like to hear all about it tomorrow."

"U-Uh..." replies Tinkerbell, blushing brightly as she quickly recalled mentioning that she'd tell the water-talent all about the experience. "Y-yeah, about that..."

"Hehe... I'm just teasing." giggles Silvermist, before flying back. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." replies Tinkerbell with a little giggle as well before closing her door.

* * *

From that day on, along with Tinkerbell sharing a closer friendship with Silvermist, she decided to wear slightly longer dresses.

END


End file.
